Cuando se quiere olvidar
by Akari Taisho-Kudo
Summary: Kagome está harta de la situación con Inuyasha, asi que tiene una cita con un muchacho dispuesta a olvidarlo, ¿que pasará cuando se entere Inuyasha?¿se dará cuenta de lo que siente Kagome?¿podra evitar que ella lo olvide? InuxKag


**Bueno aquí les dejo una nueva historia, :D espero que les agrade. Bueno es parecido a uno de mis fic anteriores, que lo disfruten.**

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para el fanfic**_

**Cuando se quiere olvidar**

**[Kagome]**

- ¿Estás segura que es una buena idea?- pregunto Sango mientras estábamos en las aguas termales- ¿crees que funcione? ¿Que puedas ir y volver sin que él lo note?

- creo que sí, todo depende si ella viene o no… espero que lo haga, ya es tiempo que lo olvide de una vez, me hace mucho daño- dije con tristeza.

- ¿bueno al menos es lindo el muchacho?- dijo tratando de distraerme, se lo agradecí internamente.

- bastante la verdad, y bueno… como entiende que estoy "ocupada" me dijo que cuando pudiera lo llamara y el iría inmediatamente a recogerme para salir con él… es muy paciente.

- vaya parece que se interesa mucho en ti ¿eh?- dijo alzando una ceja.

- al parecer… solo espero poder corresponderle y olvidarme de… de…- ni su nombre podía decir sin que se me cerrara el pecho.

- sí, lo entiendo… yo también espero que lo olvides, ese perro idiota no te merece… ¡si lo único que hace es que sufras!- yo le sonreí.

-al menos Max no se la pasa diciéndome lo débil y tonta que soy- suspiré- me alegro de haberlo conocido.

Terminamos de bañarnos, nos vestimos y comenzamos a caminar hacia el campamento, iba muy distraída de pronto sentí que Sango me tocaba el hombro, yo me giré.

- ¿Kagome me escuchaste?

- yo... yo… no… no te escuche, lo siento Sango- dije con una sonrisa.

- no te preocupes, oye me avisas ¿sí?... te llevas a Kirara así llegaras más rápido.

- si gracias, solo espero poder hacerlo sin que se dé cuenta… no se qué va a hacer Inuyasha si lo descubre.

- ¿si descubro que?- pregunto apareciendo delante de nosotras, yo me congelé _"oh Kami ¿y ahora qué hago?"_ pensé- contesta Kagome ¿si descubro que?-dijo molesto.

- nada nada- dijo Sango nerviosa al ver que yo no le contestaba.

- no me mientan- dijo acercándose a mi- ¿qué me ocultas Kagome?-dijo amenazante.

- Inuyasha… ¡OSUWARI!-él cayo incrustándose en la tierra- ¡eso no te incumbe! ¿Y que si te oculto algo? tu también me ocultas muchas cosas… o al menos tratas de ocultarlas pero no te das cuenta de que ¡TODOS! nos damos cuenta- le grite refiriéndome a que el siempre salía escondido a verse con Kikyo- ¡OSUWARI!

- ¡maldición Kagome no hagas eso!- dijo levantándose.

-¡yo hago lo que se me dé la gana! OSUWARI, OSUWARI,¡ OSUWARIII!- le di la espalda y seguí caminando- vamos Sango.

-hai- dijo ella comenzando a caminar junto a mí.

-"_realmente espero que funcione y pueda tener mi cita con Max" _pensé furiosa, Maximiliano venía de intercambio desde Inglaterra, era muy simpático y en el poco tiempo que estaba en mi época me había hecho su amiga, aunque él me confesó que sentía algo más que amistad por mí, recordé cuando él me pidió una cita, se veía tierno así todo nervioso, yo le explique que no podía porque me la pasaba enferma y cuando no, estaba llena de exámenes, pero no se rindió y yo acepté con la condición de que yo le avisaría cuando, él me dijo que todas las noches de esa semana estaba libre y podríamos ir al cine, el iría a mi casa en cuanto le dijera que podía salir. Luego de eso llego Inuyasha gritándome que ya me dejara de tonterías y que volviera con él, como siempre el terminó incrustado en el piso y yo volví a la época antigua.

-pero que grandísimo tonto- bufé y Sango rió adivinando de quien hablaba.

Pasaron dos días y Kikyo no se había aparecido, yo no sabía cómo engañar a Inuyasha para irme a mi época, había vuelto hace tres días apenas, bufé molesta mirando la fogata, el me miró extrañado pero no me dijo nada, de pronto la sentí… la presencia de aquella sacerdotisa levante la cabeza y pude ver una de sus serpientes atrapa almas y sonreí _"por fin" _pensé, de pronto me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y que todos menos Sango me miraban extrañados por mi reacción ya que generalmente me molestaba y entristecía en sobremanera, pero esta vez había sonreído, grave error, así él sospecharía que tramaba algo.

- ¿que estas esperando?- le dije a Inuyasha con falsa molestia girando mi cabeza para que no pudiera ver que no lo estaba- no te va esperar toda la noche- dije al darme cuenta que él aun estaba allí, vi de reojo que se levanto y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque, yo sonreí, ya era la hora, hoy comenzaría a olvidar a Inuyasha.

- Shippo- lo llamé- ¿Inuyasha aun puede oírnos?- dije en un susurro, el me miro extrañado pero contestó.

- no… ya no puede.

- excelente- dije.

-Kirara- dijo Sango- lleva a Kagome al pozo por favor, quédate allá y la esperas ¿sí?- la gata maulló y se transformó.

- ¿a dónde va señorita Kagome?- preguntó el monje.

- a olvidar- dije y me subí a la gata, me llevó hasta el pozo para volver a mi época, en cuanto mis pies tocaron la tierra corrí y salté dentro de él, salí del pozo y corrí hasta mi casa, estaba a oscuras.

- ¡He vuelto!- dije al entrar- ¿mamá?, ¿Sota?, ¿Abuelo?- los llamé extrañada pero no me contestaron, avance por la casa encendiendo luces hasta llegar a la cocina, allí arriba de la mesa había una nota de mi madre.

_Kagome:_

_Hija, el abuelo se ha ganado un viaje de dos semanas a Osaka para él y la familia, como no te encontrabas decidimos ir nosotros, espero que no vuelvas en los días que no estamos, pero si lo haces te deje el dinero para comida en la olla de la cocina, te traeremos un recuerdo a ti y a Inuyasha, cuídate hija. _

_Te quiere tu madre._

_PD: Buyo está con el vecino, compré más Ramen para Inuyasha._

- Genial- masculle molesta, bueno ellos no tenían la culpa, no sabían que yo vendría además no tenía derecho a reclamar nada yo me iba incuso por semanas, suspiré y me dirigí al teléfono, marque el numero de Max y esperé.

- aló- se escucho del otro lado.

-aló, ¿Max?

- si con él, ¿con quién hablo?

- soy Kagome.

- ¡ah! Hola Kag, ¿estás mejor? ¿Has pensado en lo que te propuse?

- si… sobre eso te quería hablar… ¿quieres ir al cine hoy?- pregunté nerviosa, ¿qué pasa si ya no quería? Todo el esfuerzo seria en vano.

- ¡claro!- contestó- voy por ti, estoy en tu casa en quince minutos.

- ok, te veo entonces- dije y colgué.

Corrí escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación, me bañe apresurada pero minuciosamente, busque un vestido corto ligero, pues aunque era de noche hacia bastante calor por ser verano, el vestido era celeste con un cinturón ancho blanco, me puse unas finas sandalias blancas y me recogí el cabello en una coleta alta, me puse un poco de maquillaje, según yo, casi imperceptible solo un poco de rubor y brillo de labios, tome un pequeño bolso blanco y puse dinero y los fragmentos en él.

Sentí que golpeaban la puerta, baje precipitadamente las escaleras y abrí, frente a mi apareció un chico de pelo corto color miel y de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, le sonreí.

- hola Max- lo saludé.

-Good night my lady- dijo besando mi mano, yo me sonrojé- ¿nos vamos?-preguntó.

- claro- dije con una sonrisa, el era bastante guapo, tierno y era un completo caballero _"¿por qué no me puedo enamorar de él y olvidarme de Inuyasha?" _pensé.

- entonces al cine ¿no?- yo asentí y comenzamos a caminar hacia el cine.

**[****Inuyasha]**

Kagome estaba mirando la fogata molesta, no sabía que le había pasado, hace días que se encontraba así, llegaba la noche y ella se enojaba _"esa mujer está loca"_ me repetía internamente, de pronto miro hacia el cielo y sonrió, yo seguí su mirada y vi una de las serpientes caza almas de Kikyo, volví a mirar extrañado a Kagome, ella generalmente se enojaba y lloraba en esas situaciones ¡nunca sonreía! _"¿y ahora que le pasa?" _me pregunté, ignorando las serpientes.

- ¿que estas esperando?- me dijo girando la cabeza para que no la viera, ok eso si era normal, estaba molesta- no te va esperar toda la noche- me levante y comencé a correr hacia el bosque en busca de Kikyo, la encontré apoyada en un árbol con los ojos cerrados, no pude evitar compararla con Kagome, a ella también la encontré una vez apoyada en un árbol con los ojos cerrados, estaba tan relajada, tan tierna, tan frágil, tan hermosa… esperen ¿dije hermosa? Si, Kagome era hermosa, Kikyo solo parecía que se apoyaba para no caer, bufé, ¿porque Kagome se veía mejor que Kikyo?

-Inuyasha –dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Kikyo- susurre y me acerqué a ella para luego abrazarla ella me besó, yo le correspondí más por cortesía que por otra cosa pero no sentía nada, absolutamente nada.

-hoy vendrás conmigo al infierno Inuyasha…- dijo cuando nos separamos- llego la hora- yo me separé instantáneamente, no me podía ir, no podía dejar a Kagome sola, digo a mis amigos, no podía dejar a mis amigos solos.

-Kikyo yo…

-no te puedes arrepentir Inuyasha… tu alma es mía y te irás hoy conmigo al infierno.

- no puedo Kikyo… yo…yo…tengo que vengar tu muerte Kikyo- dije como escusa.

-¡no es cierto!- grito furiosa separándose bruscamente de mí- ¿es por ella cierto? ¿Es por esa odiosa de mi reencarnación no es así?, ¿por ella me vas a dejar? -en verdad no podía dejar a Kagome- ¡ella no es yo! ¡Tú me amas a MÍ! ¡Ella jamás será como yo!- Eso era verdad nunca sería como ella, Kagome era tierna, dulce, me apoyaba, me había aceptado como era, ella en cambio me quería convertir en humano, no estaría conmigo si no era humano- ¡esa niña tonta! ¡Es débil! ¡no sirve para nada! ¡Nunca será como yo! ¡Nunca la vas a amar como me amas a mí!

-es verdad…-dije dándome cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras- nunca la voy a amar como te amo a ti… ¡a ella la amo mucho más!- le grité- ella nunca será como tu ella es pura, es dulce y tierna y tu… ¡tú nunca podrás ser como ella!

- ¿y que harás Inuyasha? ¿te irás con ella y me dejaras?- me dijo furiosa.

- si estaré con ella porque me acabo de dar cuenta que la AMO y más que todo en este mundo- ella comenzó a reír.

- ¿te diste cuenta un poco tarde no crees?

-¿qué estás diciendo?- dije molesto.

- ¿sabes donde esta ella ahora?- pregunto con burla

- en el campamento por supuesto- conteste seguro.

- oh pero que equivocado estas… ella decidió olvidarte ¿lo sabías?… decidió darle la oportunidad a alguien más –yo me congelé ¿que ella quería olvidarme? –la escuche decírselo a la exterminadora mientras estaban en las termas… por eso vine… para darle la oportunidad y que te olvide de una buena vez para que tú te vayas conmigo.

- ¡qué estás diciendo Kikyo! ¡Ella no quiere olvidarme!- le dije serio pero en el fondo temía a sus palabras.

- ¿en serio? Pues entonces ve y pregúntale a la exterminadora donde esta... ella se fue a su época y saldrá con un hombre para poder olvidarte- _"¡¿un hombre?"_ pensé- escuche decir que haría cualquier cosa con tal de olvidarte… estaba muy herida la muy idiota- dijo con burla- y pensar que es todo culp…- no termine de escuchar lo que dijo porque ya me encontraba corriendo de vuelta al campamento.

- no puede ser verdad, no puede ser verdad- me repetía- ¡maldición Kagome! ¡No puede ser que quieras olvidarme! ¡más ahora que me di cuenta lo que siento por ti!- dije mientras corría.

-Inuyasha- escuche decir a Shippo cuando ya me encontraba cerca- ¡allí viene!- dijo alarmado.

- ay no- dijo Sango.

- esto no va a ser bueno- terminó de decir el monje mientras yo salía de entre los árboles, los vi allí mirándome con los ojos como platos y ella no estaba _"¡maldición! ¡Kikyo tenía razón!". _Salí de entre los árboles para encontrarme a mis amigos muy nerviosos.

-¡Inuyasha! Has vuelto pronto…-comenzó Sango pero no la dejé terminar.

- ¿donde está Kagome?- pregunte serio

- bu..bueno… ella esta… esta…donde dijo que estaba Sanguito- dijo el monje.

- etto… ella…ella…- Sango balbuceaba nerviosa sin saber que decir.

-¡ella se fue a su época perro tonto! Fue a verse con un muchacho para olvidarse de…- Shippo no pudo decir nada más porque Miroku ya tenía su mano en su boca impidiéndole hablar.

- cállate Shippo- dijeron Sango y Miroku al mismo tiempo, yo gruñí.

- ¿cómo que se fue con un muchacho?- no me contestaron solo se miraron entre ellos- ¡contéstenme maldición!

- Inuyasha- comenzó Sango- Kagome decidió que no quería sufrir más, ella… fue a verse con un muchacho de su época, el joven se le declaro la última vez que ella estuvo en su época… ella se fue hoy para tener una cita con él y comenzar a olvidarte -yo me tensé, entonces era verdad - te pido… te pido que la dejes Inuyasha… ¡ella tiene derecho a ser feliz!- dijo ahora molesta- ¡tú tienes a Kikyo! Déjala que ella pueda hacer su vida… ¡que te pueda olvidar! Por favor Inuyasha no le hagas más daño y déjala…

- no – conteste cortante.

- Inuya…

- ¡no dejare que ella este con otro que no sea yo!... ¡no ahora que me doy cuenta de lo que siento por ella!- le grité y comencé a correr hacia el pozo, ella no me iba a dejar, no lo iba a permitir, la necesitaba conmigo, necesitaba sus palabras con cariño, sus peleas, TODO, la necesitaba a ella.

Llegue al pozo y me lancé, llegue a su época entre a su casa con la esperanza de encontrarla allí, pero no estaba, Kami ya era muy tarde y ella estaba fuera de su casa y no sabía dónde buscarla así que la esperé.

Estuve esperándola durante mucho tiempo, ya estaba desesperándome cuando de pronto escuche su adorable risa, ella estaba cerca, salí de la casa y subí a un árbol para poder observar mejor, allí venia ella riéndose animada al lado de un hombre, tenía puesto un vestido celeste, como le había dicho que se llamaban, tan corto como su uniforme, y tenía una extraña prenda negra sobre sus hombros, llevaba su pelo recogido en una coleta alta, se veía realmente hermosa, llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa.

- me encanto poder pasar un rato contigo Kag – ¿Kag? ¿Con que derecho le decía así?

- también me gusto pasar tiempo contigo Max, hace mucho que no me reía tanto- dijo regalándole una sonrisa, esas sonrisas que solo me da a MI, mi cuerpo ardió por los celos, solo quería saltar y matar a ese sujeto que estaba con mi Kagome, ¿dije MI Kagome?, si, ella era mía y de nadie más.

- entonces me voy mi bella dama- dijo abrazándola le susurro algo al oído y ella sonrió, de pronto se comenzó a acercar a sus labios y Kagome lo miraba nerviosa.

-"_¡no! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No la vas a besar idiota!" _pensé, iba a lanzarme para impedirlo cuando Kagome…

**[Kagome]**

La había pasado muy bien con Max, fuimos al cine y luego a comer, fue muy tierno y atento, todo un caballero pero yo no me podía olvidar en ningún momento del ojidorado que me robo el corazón.

- me encanto poder pasar un rato contigo Kag – dijo en cuanto llegamos a la puerta de mi casa.

- también me gusto pasar tiempo contigo Max, hace mucho que no me reía tanto- dije con sinceridad sonriéndole, estaba muy cómoda con él, pero no lo quería como algo más que un amigo _"¿Kami porqué?"_

- entonces me voy mi bella dama- dijo abrazándome- hasta pronto Kag, espero que esta velada se repita- me susurró al oído y sonreí, en ese momento comenzó a acercarse a mis labios yo me quede petrificada, sin saber que hacer mientras él se acercaba cada vez más.

-espera- lo detuve, él me miro confundido- se que te dije que lo iba a intentar pero… pero…. Yo… yo aun quiero a otra persona, no podría hacerte esto- dije con lágrimas en los ojos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- te juro que lo intento… intento con toda mi alma olvidarme de esa persona… pero no puedo- dije mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por mis mejillas-no puedo… está en mi mente todo el tiempo…y no sabes como quisiera que fueras tu, alguien que me correspondería, alguien que me quiere solo a mi- dije abrazándole- perdóname…

- no te preocupes my beautiful flower - dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

- es tarde- dije separándome de él – no quiero que te pase nada de vuelta a tu casa – le dije con una sonrisa secándome las lagrimas.

- ¿estarás bien?- preguntó preocupado, quise contestarle que no, que lo más probable era que comenzara a llorar como idiota por el imbécil a quien amaba.

- claro, no te preocupes- mentí- ve a tu casa ya es muy tarde.

- ok- dijo no muy convencido- llámame si pasa algo ¿sí?

- ok, no te preocupes- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, eso sí lo podía hacer- gracias Max.

- Buenas noches mi bella flor- dijo besando mi mano- hasta luego Kag-dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, cuando lo perdí de vista me gire y abrí la puerta.

- "mi bella flor"… pero que tierno es… y yo la tonta no me puedo fijar en él… ¡¿Kami porque?- dije un vez dentro de mi casa.

- porque quieres a otra persona- afirmó una voz a mi espalda, no me gire conocía perfectamente esa voz, esa persona que me quitaba el sueño estaba detrás de mí, ¿había visto lo que ocurrió?

-Inuyasha… ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunte aun sin girarme.

- ¿porque te fuiste sin avisarme Kagome? –pregunto ignorando mi pregunta.

- yo… yo… quería venir a mi época y como tú te fuiste por Kikyo… decidí venir- le mentí encogiéndome de hombros.

- Mentirosa- susurro en mi oído, ¿cuándo se había acercado? Ahora lo tenía pegado a mi espalda.

-n…no… es…estoy mintiendo-dije nerviosa.

- ah ¿sí?-dijo aun en un susurro- entonces porque estas tan nerviosa… ¿por qué planeaste esto Kagome?- pregunto mientras me rodeaba con los brazos y enterraba su cabeza entre mi cuello y mi hombro oliéndome, me estremecí.

-Inu…yasha-dije nerviosa- ¿qué haces?-el me abrazo con más fuerza y yo me sentí en el cielo, ¿cuántas veces había querido que hiciera eso? No lo sé, pero ahora lo hacía y no sabía porque pero tenía que alejarlo, por Kami estaba intentando olvidarlo y él iba ¿y hacia eso?, comencé a moverme tratando de soltarme, el no me dejó.

- ¿porque lo hiciste Kagome? ¿Por qué quieres alejarte de mí? ¿Por qué quieres alejarte de mí? ¿Por qué Kagome? ¡¿Por qué?-dijo apretándome contra él, y yo comprendí a lo que se refería, seguramente llegó antes de tiempo y Sango tuvo que explicarle porque yo no estaba- ¡contéstame Kagome! ¿Porque lo hiciste?

- Inuyasha yo…yo tenía una cita…con un muchacho- sentí sus brazos tensarse a mi alrededor.

-¿por qué?- preguntó.

- ¡porque quiero olvidarte de una vez!- dije con lagrimas en los ojos- porque quiero… quiero dejar de sufrir-dije y mis lagrimas volvieron a salir-estoy harta de que sea siempre lo mismo… tú te vas con ella y yo quedo destrozada… sé que no tengo porque reclamar… yo fui quien eligió quedarme a tu lado pero… pero no puedo evitarlo… te quiero demasiado y –suspire- yo se que tú la amas a ella y jamás me corresponderás por eso estoy tratando de olvidarte y Max… él me dijo que me quería y me ayudaría a olvidarte…y estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo-fue entonces cuando él me giro y me sujeto el rostro secando mis lagrimas y haciendo que lo mirara.

- eso no lo voy a permitir- me dijo serio.

-¿Por qué?...¿porque te empeñas en hacerme sufrir?...¿es que acaso…?- comencé pero no pude continuar porque tenía sus labios sobre los míos, sus labios acariciaban los míos tan suavemente pero con determinación, no pude sino responderle, pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acerque a mí para profundizar el beso, de pronto me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo aleje bruscamente, ¡lo trataba de olvidar por Kami! No podía besarme con él ¡si trataba de hacer eso!, además el amaba a Kikyo.

- no…- dije llorando ¡¿por qué hizo eso? ¡¿Caso le gusta hacerme sufrir?- ¿porque me haces esto Inuyasha? ¿No entiendes que me duele?...cuando volvamos al Sengoku te iras de nuevo con Kikyo… Y yo me quedare sola ¡pensando en este beso Inuyasha!- dije llorando.

-Kagome mírame- dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba a mi pero yo voltee la cabeza – mírame- pidió y me tomo el mentón haciendo que lo mirara- te amo – yo abrí los ojos como platos, ¿que había dicho?- te amo más que a nada en este mundo Kagome… tengo miedo… miedo a que te alejes de mí, por favor no intentes alejarte de mí, te necesito conmigo- dijo abrazándome- no me importa nada si no estás conmigo, nada tiene sentido, no soy nada….

-¿y… y Kikyo?

- Kikyo no es nada para mi…tu me enseñaste a querer, a tener amigos, a confiar en los demás, en aceptarme como soy, un hanyou... Me aceptaste, me cuidaste y me curaste cuando estaba herido, eso nadie lo había hecho nunca- dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y yo sonreí- te quiero a mi lado… si tu quieres claro –me dijo con un sonrisa yo puse mis brazos en su cuello tal y como lo había hecho antes y él me rodeó con sus brazos- y entonces qué dices… ¿tu… tu quieres…ser… ser mi compañera?- yo solo sonreí.

- te amo –dije y lo bese.

-¿ese es un sí?- dijo cuando nos separamos, yo me reí.

-es un por supuesto – dije con una sonrisa y nos fundimos en un tierno beso, un beso que mostraba el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, el primer beso de mi felicidad, el primer beso del resto de mi vida, una vida junto a él.

* * *

**Bien, bien aquí les tengo una pequeña historia, espero que les haya gustado, por cierto estoy pensando en hacer un fic largo nuevamente pero este contendría "Universo Alterno", ¿ustedes que opinan? ¡Dejen reviews!, estoy probando con los mensajes anónimos, así que dejen aunque no tengan cuenta, recibo criticas, comentarios, felicitaciones, acotaciones, opiniones, tomatazos, lo que se les ocurra (claro nada insultante), veré como funciona eso, quizás lo deje así jeje ;)**

**Saludos**

**Akari Taisho-Kudo**


End file.
